1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a display apparatus and a control method thereof, and more particularly, to a display apparatus and a control method thereof for displaying a user menu.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a display apparatus includes a display part which displays a video and may be a television, a monitor, Personal Digital Assistant (PDA), a cellular phone and the like.
Such a display apparatus displays a user menu, including items for performing various functions, on the display part.
For example, the display apparatus displays the user menu for controlling a condition of the display apparatus through On Screen Display (OSD). Therefore, a user can control the condition of the display apparatus by directing and selecting the items included in the user menu, while watching the user menu.
When a user directs any one among various items while watching the user menu displayed at the display part, there should be a difference between the directed item and other items visually so that the user can recognize correctly what is the directed item.
If there is no difference between the directed item and the other items, the user cannot properly select the item, thereby causing confusion.
Therefore, if a size of the directed item is changed so as to be distinguished visually from the other items, the user can recognize correctly the position of the directed item.